


(for total control) over you

by itsahockeynight



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: (I'M SORRY THAT'S SO MANY TAGS), Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Crossdressing, Dom/sub Play, Face-Fucking, M/M, Not Hockey Players (Hockey RPF), Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, kink negotiated off-screen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsahockeynight/pseuds/itsahockeynight
Summary: “I saw you looking all day. Did you tell Evgeny to let me keep the outfit?”“No.”Nicke yanks Alex’s head back by the hair. “Are you lying to me?” Alex gasps, pupils blowing wide as he stares up at Nicke. He’s telling the truth. “Good.”





	(for total control) over you

**Author's Note:**

> \- [insert standard disclaimer about people who know these players not reading this here]  
> \- me: nicke doms ovi in [this outfit](https://twitter.com/tisahockeynight/status/1077750765802840065)  
> jarka: 👀👀👀  
> me: … oh no  
> \- thanks to tori for sharing the picture in the first place and suggesting “photographer ovi” when I said “model nicke,” and to poppy and everyone else in the hockeysticks chat for helping me with my fashion questions and random other stuff  
> \- I still know nothing and this is nonsense and not intended to be a representation of the fashion industry or anything like that!!!  
> \- title from "Total Control" by the Motels. love a good shoehorned song lyric!

Nicke doesn’t really like people looking at him.

Modelling is a collaborative thing really – model, stylist, designer, photographer. Of course he wants people to look at the finished product, but if what they got out of the finished product was _him_ , not what he was wearing, then he hasn’t done his job properly. And Nicke is _very_ good at his job.

Obviously, Alex has to look at him, look at his body. He’s always looking, that’s what makes him such a good photographer. When he looks through his viewfinder, it’s safe, because it’s work. When Nicke catches him looking without it, though, it feels dangerous. Nicke puts a lot of effort into curating his image, controlling how he looks and what people know about him. It always feels like Alex sees right through it all.

They’ve known each other for a few years now, and Nicke knows it’s not as simple as that, but knowing doesn’t help him shake the feeling.

Most days when Nicke finishes a shoot, he washes his face, changes into street clothes, and leaves. Occasionally he goes to dinner with one of his collaborators. If he’s shooting with Alex, which he is more and more these days, and the timing works out, they’ll go to dinner together, just the two of them. They’re not really dates, but they could be, if either of them wanted that. It’s not what either of them need, though.

Tonight, because Evgeny is a friend of Nicke’s, and for some other reasons Nicke has already forgotten, he gets to keep one of the outfits.

They stand out even in the strange post-modern restaurant Alex picks, him in a terrible jeans/jacket combination and Nicke in heavy wool and silk under his coat. Nicke doesn’t care what anyone else thinks of him now – he cares about the way Alex looked when he saw Nicke wearing this for the first time. He cares about the way Alex is still looking now. Nicke likes him looking when it’s because Nicke makes him.

Alex orders for them, and they pass the time in pleasant conversation. It’s been a few months. It gives Nicke a chance to look back. Last time they’d seen each other, Nicke had disapproved vocally of Alex’s shaggy hair and non-committal stubble. Clearly, he paid attention. He looks much neater now. The full beard is a good look.

Nicke lines his cutlery up neatly on his plate when he’s finished his meal, while Alex still has a forkful or two left on his own plate. When Nicke says, quietly, “call a cab, take me home,” though, he sets it aside and asks for the check immediately.

 _Home_ is just Alex’s hotel room, because this is New York City, and as far as Nicke knows, Washington DC is still Alex’s home base. Nicke lets Alex hold the door for him when they reach the room.

“Go and sit on the bed. Take off your jacket and shoes.” He doesn’t need to wait to see if Alex does as he’s told – Nicke knows he will. Instead, Nicke crosses over to the bathroom and spends a minute in there fiddling with his hair until it comes free of the gel and falls back into more natural waves. He needs a hair cut again.

When he comes back out to the bedroom, Alex is sitting peacefully on the bed, barefoot and with his jacket in his lap. His shirt is eye-searing in an almost comforting way.

“Throw that on the ground.” Nicke then plants one heel very deliberately in the middle of the pile of fabric as he crosses the room to stand in front of him. Alex is watching.

“Hang my coat up.”

Alex stands, eyes hooded. He undoes each button carefully, then eases the heavy folds off Nicke’s shoulders. The pad of one thumb brushes Nicke’s bodice, tracing the detail of a rose, then Alex is stepping away and out of Nicke’s field of vision. Nicke doesn’t turn.

When Alex returns he kneels at Nicke’s feet without being asked. Nicke considers, briefly, telling him to get up, because Nicke didn’t give that order yet. But this is what Nicke wants anyway. Alex is always eager to please him.

“Thank you for dinner,” Nicke says instead, and rests one hand on top of Alex’s head. Such a big, powerful man, and Nicke gets him all to himself tonight. “That was a good choice.” Alex nods once against Nicke’s thigh as Nicke digs his fingers gently into his hair. “I saw you looking all day. Did you tell Evgeny to let me keep this?”

“No, he just don’t like something with the fabric.”

Nicke yanks Alex’s head back by the hair. “Are you lying to me?” Alex gasps, pupils blowing wide as he stares up at Nicke. Despite this, he meets Nicke’s eyes readily. So much trust. He’s telling the truth. “Good.” Alex blinks slowly, like a content cat. “What if he asks me what I did with it? Should I tell him?”

“If you want.” Alex doesn’t want him to, but he wants to please Nicke more. There’s no need to make him beg. They both know who’s in control here.

“What do you think of the boots?”

Nicke loosens his grip, so Alex turns his head to examine them. “Suits you.”

“Mm.” Nicke presses one fingernail into the soft skin at the base of his skull. “I was thinking, maybe I should step on you with them. Would you like that?”

Alex exhales shakily. “Yes.” He makes a small noise in the back of his throat. “Maybe bad idea, though. Don’t want punctured lung, you know?”

He hadn’t thought of that. “You’re probably right.” Disappointing, but it’s not as if Nicke can’t find other shoes for next time. The stilettos look nice, but Nicke doesn’t want to hurt Alex. Never. He runs his hand through Alex’s hair again. “We’ll do it later. Take your clothes off.”

Alex pulls his shirt over his head obediently. He looks as good as he always does, but as he bends his head back to Nicke’s leg while he undoes his jeans, it bares the back of his shoulders to Nicke’s gaze. Nicke’s vision goes white around the edges.

“What is this?” He digs his fingernails into the fresh hickey. Alex hisses. Good. “Do you think I want to see this?”

“No.” Alex has gone so, so still. “I forgot.”

“ _Did_ you.” Nicke’s false nails sink further into the meat of Alex’s shoulder. He’s too angry to shake. He wants to draw blood. “Are you trying to provoke me?”

“ _No_. I’m sorry, I – I iced it.” He probably did. Alex likes to be praised, not punished. “I’m _sorry_.”

Nicke releases his shoulder and twists his hand into Alex’s hair until he winces. “Who do you belong to?”

The answer comes barely louder than a whisper. “You.”

“You better remember.” Alex’s chest heaves. “Never do it again.” That’s enough for now. Alex understands. He wants to be good.

“I make it up to you,” Alex says softly. He sounds so sorry.

“Yes.” Nicke lets go of him. “I told you to take your clothes off.”

Alex does.

It’s like a drug to Nicke, seeing one of the most headstrong people he knows so compliant under his hand. He wants to own Alex in every sense of the word. The buzz fizzes with his anger, urging him on, but Nicke clamps down on it. Control.

There are some lines he will not cross.

“Take off my shoes and socks.” It’s done. “Go and get condoms and lube.” This time Nicke does watch him get up and walk away, admires Alex’s ass and the ripple of muscles as he moves. He really is a beautiful man.

Alex goes to kneel again when he returns, but Nicke catches his chin and keeps him upright. With both of them in bare feet, Alex has a few inches on Nicke. He’s hunched a little now, though. Submissive. “I was going to fuck you,” Nicke says conversationally, and steps forward, forcing Alex up against the edge of the bed. “Not sure you deserve now. Lie on your back on the bed.”

Nicke climbs up after him, moving carefully so he doesn’t split any seams. It might be a waste of time, considering what he’s planning to do, but he can try.

When he sits on Alex, straddling his chest and pinning one of his arms to his side, Alex stares up at him with his mouth half-open and eyes half-closed. Nicke can’t imagine how he looks from Alex’s position, towering above him in green and pink and gold. He’s so turned on it hurts.

“Make it up to me,” Nicke orders, and Alex, perfect Alex who always knows what Nicke wants, opens Nicke’s fly and eases his hard cock out. He’s so gentle.

“Good,” Nicke says when Alex is done, leaning forward. Alex lifts his free arm without needing to be asked and grips one slat of the headboard. Nicke touches the inside of his wrist in thanks, then cups Alex’s face with one hand as Alex does the slow blink again. It’s too hard to stay angry at him, when it’s so easy for Nicke to make him happy.

He hooks his thumb on the corner of Alex’s mouth, and Alex opens obediently. That’s all the warning he gets before Nicke leans in more, jamming his cock down Alex’s throat.

Alex chokes and Nicke freezes, ready to pull out if he has to. But Alex takes a deep breath in through his nose and tightens his fist around the headboard, holding Nicke’s gaze. _I’m okay. Don’t stop._

It’s enough. Nicke shifts, bracing one forearm on top of the headboard so he can thrust more without crushing Alex. “Hey.” Alex’s eyes flutter open. He already looks dazed. Nicke’s want is big enough to swallow them both whole. “Look at me. Stay quiet.” He’s not going to last long, with Alex looking at him like that, but it doesn’t matter.

It feels so fucking good, though.

Nicke rocks into Alex’s mouth, head bowed so he can see his cock filling Alex up, watch him drool and his eyes water as he tries so hard to do what Nicke wants. Nicke’s forgiven him for the hickey. It means nothing, it’s only Nicke who ever gets Alex like this. He’s _Nicke’s_.

Nicke chokes on a yell when he comes.

Alex takes a shuddering breath in when Nicke slips his cock out and sits back. He must be so hard. Nicke will make him come, just, not yet.

He hauls Alex up instead, takes some of his weight so Alex can slump, head resting on Nicke’s shoulder. Nicke can feel his ribs expand and contract as he gasps.

“We’re even now.” Alex groans and turns his sweaty forehead into Nicke’s neck. “You okay?” Alex nods. “Good. You did so well, exactly like I wanted. Thank you.” Tension eases out of him, muscles relaxing abruptly under Nicke’s fingers. “You can touch,” Nicke adds, remembering. Alex deserves it.

One hand slides up Nicke’s thigh immediately, hot and heavy. Nicke’s cock twitches. They’ll get there, Nicke just needs a minute. Several minutes. Alex’s other hand runs oh-so-gently up the bodice, and one thumb curls over the top, just touching Nicke’s chest. “So pretty,” mutters Alex, voice hoarse.

“Me, or the outfit?” Nicke brushes Alex’s hair back. Even in the few months since they last worked together, Alex has gone visibly more gray. Nicke likes it, it makes him look distinguished.

“Both.” Alex nips Nicke’s neck very softly. “Always prettiest.”

Nicke exhales slowly. His hair has stuck to the sweat on his forehead. “Thank you.” He presses their cheeks together so he can feel every breath Alex lets out. “The beard suits you.”

“You like it?”

“You know I do.” Nicke drags his hand more deliberately through Alex’s hair now, tugging his face round to kiss, hard. Alex flinches. His lips must be tender, so Nicke bites him until he groans.

Alex’s right hand has crept all the way up Nicke’s thigh, which is how Nicke really knows he’s recovered enough to continue. Nicke catches his wrist and forces his hand down onto his cock. “I want to fuck you. Get me hard.” Alex obediently tightens his grip. He’s very good at this.

When Nicke’s so hard he’s digging his nails into Alex’s back in an effort to stay still, he’s had enough. He wretches Alex’s hand off him and pushes him away. Nicke casts around for the lube, before his attention is caught. Hung over the desk opposite the bed is a large mirror. It’s at just the right height.

“Here, come here.” He guides Alex around to kneel in the middle of the bed. Nicke hands him the lube. “Open yourself up for me.”

Alex doesn’t mess around. They’re both impatient to get to the good bit. Before long Nicke is pushing Alex forward on his knees and elbows so he can settle behind him. The contrast, in the mirror, between Alex’s flushed, sweaty skin and Nicke wrapped in bright colors above him is completely captivating.

When Nicke rips open the condom packet Alex actually whimpers. “Please.”

“What?”

“Don’t need it.” Alex bows his head. “Please, Nicky.”

Nicke spreads one palm over the small of Alex’s back and considers. Alex has been good. He braces himself and pushes all the way inside Alex in one thrust.

This is always the best part – the tight, glorious heat of Alex’s ass, the way Alex has to force himself to relax even as he moans and pushes back, sinking Nicke deeper inside. Nicke stares at them in the mirror again and lets _want_ unfurl inside him.

He unloops the sash around his waist and carefully drapes the longer end up Alex’s back and over his shoulder. It’s like he’s putting a brand on Alex, marking him as Nicke’s entirely. “Look at us,” he whispers, making eye contact with Alex’s reflection.

Then Nicke draws back and slams into Alex as hard as he can.

There’s no way to describe how it feels, this, now. Nicke fucks Alex hard and Alex takes it, because this is always what he wants in the end, to be good, to give Nicke what he wants. Nicke stares at their reflections as he moves on autopilot, captivated by Alex’s rapt expression, the way they look together. If he weren’t the one being fucked, Alex could capture this perfectly, the color and movement and contrast, the stifling heat that’s burning both of them up. Nicke’s seen some of Alex’s pornographic photos, the ones he released under a pseudonym. He could turn this messy, dynamic scene into art.

But right now it’s Nicke who gets to be the observer for once, gets to watch Alex’s face, feel Alex’s body shake, hear him moan. Nicke’s doing that to him, making him feel like that, driving him right to the edge and holding him there. The control goes straight to his head, straight to his cock. This is _his_.

Nicke can feel his orgasm catching up with him a few seconds before it overwhelms him completely, and he has just enough strength left to plaster himself over Alex’s back and sink his teeth into the mark on his shoulder, obliterating it, reasserting his claim. Then he comes, and it feels like his whole body has liquified.

Dimly, Nicke is aware of Alex groaning and slumping sideways as he comes too. Nicke collapses with him and just lies there panting for a minute, the shock of it giving way to the warm satisfaction of an afterglow. And then, a minute or two later, the realisation that he really needs to get out of these clothes.

He kisses the bite mark and disentangles them reluctantly. He has to stop for a few seconds once he gets to his feet, nearly overbalancing, before he can make it back to the bathroom.

Nicke kicks off his trousers once in there, steps out of his underwear. He doesn’t look in the mirror. He doesn’t need to. Nicke’s sweaty, but not really too messed up. The towel he shoves under the faucet to take with him is for Alex.

Alex, who’s lying on his back by the time Nicke returns, blinking at the ceiling. They don’t speak while Nicke carefully wipes him clean, but Alex grabs Nicke’s free hand and doesn’t let go.

When Nicke’s finished he dumps the towel off the side of the bed and leans over, touching his forehead to Alex’s. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” Alex’s smile is pure bliss. “It’s good.”

Nicke can’t resist kissing him at that. “It was perfect. You were perfect.”

Alex hums against his lips. He’s sated and happy, and it sends a wave of warm satisfaction through Nicke. “You sleeping here?”

“If that’s all right.”

“Yeah. You sleeping in that?” He pokes Nicke’s side, and Nicke grimaces.

“They sewed me into it,” he admits. He’d been so focused on getting out of there with Alex, he’d forgotten about it. “So…”

Alex starts laughing at him. “I can fix. No, you stay,” he adds as Nicke tries to get up.

He comes back from his suitcase with a pair of tiny nail scissors and sits in the bed behind Nicke. “Careful,” Nicke says softly, holding still for him. “I want to wear it again.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Maybe if you’re good I’ll send you some pictures.”

Alex huffs at him, then makes a little noise of triumph and carefully pulls the bodice away from Nicke’s skin. It wasn’t constrictively tight, but Nicke still exhales heavily as it’s removed. That’s quite enough for one day.

They curl up under the covers, Nicke letting Alex be the big spoon for once. He pulls Alex’s arm around him and tangles their fingers together. “You know I don’t really care who you sleep with, right?” He’d be a piece of shit if he did. They live on opposite sides of the country, and God knows Nicke sleeps around. When they’re fucking, Alex belongs to Nicke, and Nicke alone. But it stops there.

“I know.” Alex kisses Nicke’s shoulder. “Wouldn’t mind if you do, though.”

That’s not what they are, and they both know it. Maybe in another life. But it still makes Nicke smile to himself. “I don’t care for two months. But you’re doing the _L’Officiel_ shoot, right?” The magazines have caught on to how well Nicke and Alex work together. They’re probably going to have at least two more shoots together this year.

“Yeah. No hickeys then, okay, got it.”

Nicke pinches the back of his hand. “Absolutely not.”

Alex chuckles into Nicke’s hair, arm around Nicke’s waist tightening a bit. They lie in comfortable silence for a while, as Nicke listens to Alex’s breathing gradually get slower and deeper. When he shifts and starts leaning on Nicke’s back, Nicke rolls over so they’re chest to chest. Alex tucks his head into Nicke’s shoulder. He’s not quite asleep, but it won’t be long. Nicke holds him close.

**Author's Note:**

> \- As I’ve accidentally made a habit of writing about stuff I haven’t read much of, tagging could be a bit wonky here. If you think I need to tweak it, let me know  
> \- I’m on [tumblr](http://itsahockeynight.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](http://twitter.com/tisahockeynight/), follow for more Nicklas Backstrom ramblings


End file.
